csifandomcom-20200225-history
Vigilante
Vigilante is the fifteenth episode in season seven of . Synopsis When a serial rapist is found murdered, restrained in the same manner as his victims, the CSIs weigh a feeling of justice against their sense of duty to pursue the killer. Plot A man lurks outside a gym, watching a woman work out. When she leaves, he follows her down the street. While the man is stalking his victim, a male voice connects with a 911 operator. The voice warns that someone is about to be murdered and reveals where the body can be found. Mac and Flack arrive at the scene to find a body beaten, bound and gagged. The scene is reminiscent of the Prospect Park rapist who has been leaving victims within a mile of this location, but this time the victim is a man—and his prints match the elusive rapist. It looks like someone got revenge by attacking him with pepper spray, beating him and shooting him three times before dumping the body where he once dumped his own victims. The rapist’s victims become suspects, and the CSIs are forced to bring the women in for questioning. Lindsay speaks to Kate Price, whom she met at a support group meeting the year before. Kate says she was home alone at the time of the murder, and she doesn’t have any male friends or family members who could have killed her rapist. The 911 call came from a disposable cellphone, and a strange extra frequency will make it difficult to isolate any background noise. The victim’s discolored tongue gives them more to go on: the strange color is caused by long-term exposure to pyrethroids in pesticides. Their John Doe worked at a pest control company, and Jo is able to locate a company that worked in the rape victims’ apartment buildings. Hudlin Exterminators identifies the rapist as Garland Clarke. The duct tape used to bind his hands was from the same roll as the tape used on the rape victims. The killer identified Garland, stalked him and killed him using his own supplies. Hawkes gets a DNA hit on a hair found on the duct tape around Garland’s wrist—it matches Kate Price’s rape kit. When the team searches Kate’s apartment, they find pictures of Garland. Lindsay tries to talk to Kate again, but Annie Cartland barges in before the interrogation can continue. She is Kate’s lawyer, and she demands to speak to her client alone. She heard about Kate being questioned through the City Victims Network and came to help. The police locate Garland’s van and tow it to an impound lot. Danny, Flack and Hawkes go over the van and discover blood and bullet casings that prove this is their primary crime scene. Biological fluids, duct tape, scissors and locks of hair identify this as the place where Garland attacked his victims and took souvenirs. Kate’s DNA is all over the van from when she was raped, so they can’t definitively tie her to the murder using the strand of hair—it could have been on the tape since she was attacked. The male voice makes another 911 call leading the police to a parking garage and a second victim. Craig Tomlin was released from jail several weeks ago after a 5-year stint for sexual assault. The CSIs can tell that things didn’t go according to plan with the second murder. The pepper spray didn’t work, and a void in the blood spatter indicates that someone was underneath Tomlin when he was shot in the back of the head. They’re looking for at least two suspects. A broken voice distorter at the scene was used for the 911 calls, and they are able to reverse-engineer the killer’s real voice. The caller is a woman, and Adam compares her voice to sexual assault victims who called 911. He gets a match to Heather Marist, and a special type of sport cream found on Tomlin’s clothes contains sweat that matches Heather’s DNA. The key to identifying Heather’s accomplice is a tiny crystal found at Tomlin’s crime scene. It is tagged with microdot technology that traces back to a pair of gold earrings owned by Annie Cartland. When Kate came to the support group with pictures of Garland Clarke and said he was the Prospect Park rapist, Annie and Heather saw their chance to get back at a sexual predator. They set it up so Garland would go after Heather, and they attacked him. They went after Tomlin because Annie was the one who helped him get a measly five-year sentence while she worked as a public defender. Annie tells Mac she got what the system couldn’t give the victims: justice. Mac corrects her: she got retribution. Kate tells Lindsay she has a second chance thanks to those women. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Lindsay Price as Kate Price * Megan Ward as Annie Cartland * Eve Mauro as Heather Marist * Kristen Kerr as Brunette Victim * Emily Wilson as Colette * Kevin Interdonato as Garland Clarke * Michael Duisenberg as Craig Tomlin * Finn O'Hara as Pole Dancer * Julie McKinnon as A/V Lab Tech * Diana Popick as Pole Dancer See Also Category:CSI: NY Season 7